The Watch
by Sincerely Ash
Summary: A Oneshot Writing Prompt. Edward feels like he has no purpose know that his alchemist days are over. Will Roy prove him wrong? RoyXEd Yaoi


**NOTE:** I'm doing Oneshot Writing Prompts (OWPs) in my spare time. Pretty much I come up with a random idea for a oneshot, brainstorm a couple plotlines for it, and write down my favourite one. Fun, eh?

**DISCLAIMER:** Yeah, I just don't have the attention span to actually own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Oneshot Writing Prompt #1: Write a story over no more than the course of one day with your main character letting go of something by the end of the oneshot.

Main Character and Genre: Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist-Romance/Comfort

The Watch

The sun stood low in the sky at this hour. Red streaked across it like wine spilled on a white tablecloth, and golds of all kind warmed the air that the day still had its claim on. The night was winning dominance quickly though, the edges of the horizon already becoming tainted with indigo.

I, Edward Elric, was merely a small part of it, sitting on the steps of the Central Headquarters in solemn silence.

October 3rd, once again, was drawing near its end.

I looked down at my hand, my right one, which was now flesh. In it sat my silver pocket watch, which I still kept. It had been three years since I had saved Al and I. Now he was engaged to Winry, living in the Rockbell home in Risembool. He had offered to house me too, but I couldn't leave Central. I didn't feel I belonged there.

And yet…I had no purpose anymore. Without alchemy, I became a regular soldier, and Mustang kept me on a short leash. I had ended up becoming his Vice President, with Riza as his secretary. We were a team that now ruled Amestris fairly, and many people were happy when Roy was crowned Fuhrer.

So why did I feel empty?

Right on cue the Fuhrer Bastard himself sat beside me, smirking like the asshole he was. "You gonna stare at that watch all day, Fullmetal?"

I slapped in shut with a satisfying click. My reply came out low and gruff, I had no time to deal with him, seeing as I would only end up flustered by the end of it all. "Oh shuddup, Roy. You're no better. Every time you see an Ishvalan you get so depressed you head to the nearest pub and drink yourself sick. I should know, I have to haul you back home."

"Touché."

It was quiet for a while then. I kept my eyes down, occasionally opening the watch to check to the time, but Roy kept staring holes through me, his gaze smoldering. I shifted uncomfortably. If I had let him stare at me any longer, my face would be as red as the sky, so I stood up, not wanting to risk being found out. "I'm heading home."

"Wait! Edward!"

I froze. Had he just called me my first name? He had **never** called me that, not since we first met. And even then it had been followed by 'Elric.' I warily turned to look at him.

He was standing up glaring, his arms crossed, looking angry enough to snap someone's arm in half. "You need to stop this."

I was taken aback. "Stop what?"

"This!" he exclaimed. "This moping! I don't know what to do anymore, Ed! You're always depressed or quiet, it's like you're barely alive and I hate it!" He grabbed me by my collar. "Are you just gonna give up on your life, because that's not the Edward Elric I know! That's not the Edward I love!"

….What? My eyes were wide with shock as I looked up at him. Roy…loved me?

Before I could say anything I was back down on my feet, Roy walking away this time. No, I had to do something, I had to stop him from leaving. "W-wait…R-roy!"

He stopped and looked at me, confusion clear in his dark eyes.

I stepped forward. It seemed like forever until I reached him. When I did, I looked up at him with determination, and then pulled him down and kissed him.

He was shocked at first, but quickly returned the kiss.

A whirlwind of emotions were rushing inside of me. So many thoughts were rushing through my head, almost like the time I had learned the Truth. Still, it was undescribable, and one thought stood out the most: I love him.

We broke. The kiss hadn't been that long, but it had still been wonderful. It had also made me realize something.

I didn't need to hold on to my past anymore. I could let it go, and focus on my future. I had taken care of everyone else, just like I always did, and now it was time to take care of myself.

I was the first to speak.

"Hey…Roy?" I was surprised how small my voice sounded.

He laughed. "Yes, Edward?"

"Can you burn **anything**?"

He thought about it. "Yes, I suppose. What is it you're thinking of?"

I reached into my pocket with my hand, pulling the smooth, cold object out by its chain. "This. I don't need it anymore."

And something in Roy's eyes right then told me he was proud of me, as I let him melt the watch until it was nothing but a tiny little pile of ash. It made me somewhat sad, to have that part of my life done, but I knew that nothing was holding me back anymore.

When all was said and done, the night had finally overtaken the stubborn day, putting the sun to rest until tomorrow. Roy opened the passenger door to his car with a cocky grin, and I stepped inside, fastening my seatbelt. Moments later, he was in the car with me.

As we drove home, I smiling.

I knew I would be much happier next year when October 3rd came around.


End file.
